Frenzy
by MiaMoyes
Summary: Sequel to Insanity... A/U How does Frank deal with the Frenzy of the Trentonites after his Pumkin & Ranger leave for six months?
1. Chapter 1

Frenzy

Frank POV

My Pumpkin left today for D.C. for six months. I can remember when she was a little girl she has always been full of life. Each day she would bring me into her world whether or not I wanted to be there or not, but most times I did. The way she saw the world was priceless, always seeing the beauty always seeing the miracle of things and the imagination to bring about adventures. After all those years in the Rangers seeing the darkness in humankind I never thought I would see the sunshine in someone's eyes like I do with my Pumpkin. My wife and other daughter have always been a constant in my life, but the true bright spot in my existence is Stephanie. Since she has grown up and moved out, I am back to just coasting along life.

After that meeting I had with Pumpkin and Ranger, I have been keeping my eye on how others interact with her, especially after that disastrous dinner where that Morelli boy showed up. I could not believe my wife allowed him to come over, even when Pumpkin asked her not to invite him. Yet my loving daughter chose not to hold that dinner against myself and her crazy grandmother, by giving her use of her apartment while she was gone. Giving is her nature; she not only gave her grandmother a place but peace of mind that she wouldn't have to pay for the apartment for six months. The same peace of mind that she gave me for having a sane house to come home to and use of my own bathroom, her goodness can not be touched by those that surround her.

As her father I have been severely concern for her on her past relationships, but as a husband I have trusted my wife to know best for her. The brief relationship of that Morelli Boy, the one who wrote such nastiness before he left for the Navy was very disturbing. Such the coward he was, not only did he defile my daughter be he had to announce it to everyone then ran into the Navy. My wife told me that she would handle Stephanie, years later I found out that she had grounded her. My wife and I had words when I found out, I didn't agree with the way she handled that situation but it had been too late to change it. I don't like fighting with my wife, I have had enough fighting in my life and I just wanted the numbness of life in the 'burg so I left the raising of teenage years up to my wife. Who knew better to raise two teenage girls then their own mother? Maybe this was wrong of me, but the years of war had left their scars on me not only physically but emotionally too.

THE DICKhead, as I affectionately named him when I first met him was so unworthy of her, but my wife told me that he would provide a good financial future and a good standing in the 'burg community. What father doesn't want their daughter provided for? But in the case of both of my daughters my wife's guidance to their spouses was unsound. Both of their husbands were dirt bags, which I promised my wife I wouldn't physically harm. No good cheating bastards, I just wanted an hour with them alone. Ahh, what I could do in an hour, neither of them would have use of their lower extremities for long; castration for their cheating ways would be too good for them.

Then that no good hoodlum came back into my Pumpkin's life, Joseph Morelli. I was so proud of her when she broke his leg. After she lost her job she didn't wallow she made that nephew of mine give her a job. Lord knows what kind of dirt she had on my twisted nephew but she got herself another job and I was proud that she captured her fugitive. This bounty hunter job is not a safe job, lord knows I have spent many hours praying for her safety, but it seems to be a job that utilizes a lot qualities. Knowing this job requires a lot more physical endurance then she has, I blame myself for not training her while she was growing up. I knew she wasn't they typical 'burg girl but her mother didn't want her learning martial arts or sharpshooting. Those skills would have been very useful for her, but no another failure I have seemed to have added in raising my Pumpkin.

She has seemed to have found herself a man that won't belittle her like the hoodlum and the dickhead. He will protect her and hopefully give her the skills that she is lacking due to my own failures. I have seen him through the years, I have checked on him using my old contacts. This Ricardo Carlos 'Ranger' Manoso has led a very dark life in the Rangers; he has been used by every alphabet soup agency in our government. Not only in our government but they have prostituted him out for other governments to use. He has as a battered soul as I did; I understand the pull of Stephanie to him. My only concern is his inability to love her the way she deserves, the way neither the hoodlum nor dickhead were able to. But know with their get-a-way from the insane asylum that is the Trenton maybe they will have their chance.

I will give them their chance, I will do a better job a protecting my Pumpkin. I have seen how my wife's good intentions of raising our daughter has hurt her, I have seen how the 'love' that the Morelli boy has claimed to have for her has hurt her. It is time that I step back into my role of a Ranger and Father and stop the hurt that has been done to her.

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank POV

(day before Stephanie and Ranger left)

I just left my Pumpkin's apartment with the gift of a lifetime; my bat-shit crazy of a mother-in-law was going to be living in my Pumpkin's apartment for the next six months. I drive in silence as this euphoric feeling of having my bathroom back washed over me. What, I know this wrong but you try getting older and not being able use the John first thing in the morning. Not only that but having the cops come to the door to drop her off at the front door cause she was off doing some asinine thing or another. Internal deep sigh…then the old bat spoke.

"You know Ellen is fit to be tide about Steph leaving. She's going to be tippling even more when I leave are you able to handle her?" she asked.

She left me with a cold feeling from that one question. I was so engross in the happy happy thoughts of Edna being out of my house I forgot how this will affect my wife.

"I'm sure she will be fine. Besides it's not like this is forever, she will be back." And so will you, damn.

"Really, are you gonna keep that big melon of yours up your ass? Ellen will never be fine with Stephanie. Do you listen to a quarter of the things that she says to her? I have never talked or used guilt towards my daughter the way she does with hers." I glance over to her and I see the sadness of what she is saying come over her face. The weight of what she is saying makes Edna seem much older that she normally does.

"Edna, Ellen just worries about Stephanie because she is so unique. There isn't anyone in the 'burg or hell the world that is like my Pumpkin. Ellen loves Stephanie and just tries to guide her in the only way she knows how." I try to re-assure her.

"Pfft, you still have that melon planted in your shit covered garden. Seriously pull it out and take a good look at what is being said and what people's actions are to Stephanie. I can already tell that she really isn't going on assignment and I'm proud that she's going to take a chance with that Cuban Sex God."

"What do you know old woman?" she is always trying my patience.

"I have watched over the years on the chaos in Steph's life. She has been through a lot and that was before she became a bounty hunter and she did it all on her own. Since working for your nephew she has been put in some crazy situations but it has always been that fine package that has helped her or protected her. Do you know what he asks for in return? Nothing! He just does it, why do you think he does? It's because he loves her, that love will not blossom here in Trenton. I'm telling you little boy watch and listen while they are gone, you won't believe Stephanie's world without her."

We drove the rest of the way home in silence because I had no comment, she was right I had been a dormant parent in my daughter's life. I would never admit it to the bat but I will take her advice I will watch and listen.

* * *

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank POV

My Pumpkin has gotten to D.C.! They have settled in for their six month get-a-way. Yesterday at dinner Edna told Helen that she is going to be living in Steph's apartment while she is gone. I know that this worried Helen, Edna is getting older and she gets into some serious hijinks. The only way I could think of to ease the concern for my wife is to offer to drive Edna around more than I usually do.

I can't seem to get the conversation from the car ride home yesterday out of my mind. So I went out into the garage to call my buddy Joe Juniak. I have known him since kindergarten we grew up together. We even went into the service together. Granted when we got out, he went his way, working as a cop and raising his family while I went to work for the post office and raising mine. But we never lost contact with one another. Now that he is mayor he gets busier than I do with my part-time cab job but we always have lunch once a week and see each other at the club.

I've never had a cell phone, it's a good thing Pumpkin showed me how to use it, she even put in a few phone numbers for me. Then she started telling me about all of these apps that are out there, maps, games and even the internet. She even told me there was a sportcenter app; I think I need to look into that it would be good to catch up on the games that aren't on TV. So I take the phone remember how she pulled up Joe's cell phone number.

"Juniak" he answers his phone.

"Plum" I say as my greeting.

"Hell Frank, where are you calling me from I don't recognize this number?" he asked curiously.

"My garage." I give him a no details it's going to drive him nuts. He always needs to be in the know. I guess that's why he makes a good mayor.

"Give me a minute" I hear him walking then he gets back on the phone. "Nope I don't see one pig flying out there and the temperature seems to be the same as this morning so I know hell hasn't frozen over. Frank Plum has gotten his old ass into the Technology Age." He laughs

"Fuck you, asshole. Steph is going to be gone for six months and she got me this cell phone so that she can check in to let me know she is ok." I let the smart ass know.

"Damn I heard something about that but didn't get all the information. What's my little girl getting into now? Trouble always seems to find it's way to her." He sighs.

"You remember me having you check into that Manoso fella? Well they headed out of town for a bit to work on something."

"Huh, she's with Ranger? Well he'll keep her safe that's for sure."

"So you trust this Ranger guy with your god-daughter? I'm not too sold on him, but she trusts him so what can I do? Even the old bat seems to think he's good for her." I need re-assurance but hey if it was your little girl being gone for six months wouldn't you?

"Yea, he would be who I'd trust with her. Considering the mischief she has always seem to find herself getting into." He confirmed.

"Speaking of the bat, she'll be moving into Steph's apartment while she's gone. I'm going to finally have my drama-free house for a bit." I laughed.

"Ha, you've got a danger magnet for a daughter a kook for a mother-in-law you've never been drama free and it's not going to start now."

"You know what screw you! She gave me an ear full on the way home from Steph's earlier. She said that I've got my head up my own ass on how my Pumpkin's life is."

"Yea I think this is a conversation done better one on one rather than the phone. Why don't we meet tomorrow for lunch, the usual place?" he asked.

Hell the usual place is our code for going out towards Princeton. The normal place means somewhere local. This means this is serious conversation. "Yea tomorrow's good. See ya at noon?"

"Sounds good, hey enjoy your Edna free house tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do with the MRS." He laughs as he hangs up the phone.

I walk back into the house thinking about having the house alone with my wife. This gift of a Edna Free House that Pumpkin gave keeps on getting better, not only do I have my bathroom back, but I can get some alone time with my wife.

Once I get into the house I see Helen has her arms crossed waiting for me to walk in the house. "Where is Stephanie? You know where she is, why didn't she tell ME? I'm her mother for God's sake. She has always been such a spoiled child not telling her own mother where she is. What did I do to deserve a child like her? You will tell me where she is so that I can get her back here and away from that horrible man."

I can't believe she is speaking like this about our daughter.

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank POV

I couldn't think I only reacted by turning around and walking out of the house. I mindless walked to the park that I use to take Pumpkin when we had our Daddy Daughter Day this place always had a calming effect over me through the years. Valerie always wanted spend the day at the mall, but Pumpkin always wanted to fly so I would push her as high as I could on the swings or watch her conquer the monkey bars then the next minute I was watching her dangle from the jungle gym. She had no fear, she got something set in her mind and off she went to make it happen.

However calming the park always was to me I was unable to make a coherent thought stick. I just had Helen's tirade on loop in my mind the rest of the evening. 'Where is Stephanie? You know where she is, why didn't she tell ME? I'm her mother for God's sake. She has always been such a spoiled child not telling her own mother where she is. What did I do to deserve a child like her? You will tell me where she is so that I can get her back here and away from that horrible man.' By the time I got back to the house it was very late. Our bedroom door was shut and locked, it was a good thing we had a few extra bedrooms because there was no way I would sleep on the couch.

I made a decision as I was falling asleep that I would be out of the house early. I hadn't been able to fully process what happened last night until I did I would try to steer clear of Helen. So that was what happened first thing this morning. I woke at 5 a.m. got myself ready for the day and was out of the house by 5:30 a.m. I figured Edna hadn't been able to get to the grocery store the day before so I picked her up to go get some breakfast. We drove back to that café that I had pie with Pumpkin and Ranger just a few days before. Thankfully Edna had been quiet while we ate it wasn't until we were back in the car that she decided to pipe up. What is it about her trapping me in the car for her confrontations?

"So I had a call last night from my dear daughter. She was 3 sheets to the wind; all I could get out of her was that basically you knew where Steph went and won't tell Helen. When she asked you about it you just left her standing in the kitchen. Wanna tell me your side of things?" The tone of her voice was soft; she wasn't being her annoying usual self. Edna seemed to care; maybe this is why I decided that she might be able to help me with my own thoughts.

"Stephanie and Ranger brought me to the café that we just ate at two days before they left, the day they came over for dinner, and told me where they were going and why. She asked me to keep the information to myself; I told her if her mother asked I would tell her. But Helen didn't ask yesterday she demanded. I haven't fully processed with what happened but thought it best to steer clear of her until I had my head wrapped around it all. I guess she was pretty pissed 'cause she locked me out of the bedroom." I just shook my head to try to clear my head. Edna just sat beside me quiet again; maybe she was having a hard time processing her thoughts too. This just wasn't like Helen to go on like this; she is always grace under pressure. She never yelled at me, she never said such hurtful things to me about one of our daughters.

Edna must have reached a conclusion that I hadn't thought of yet because she took a deep sigh and said. "You know I told you to get your head out of your ass this is exactly what I want you to do. Unfortunately you now seem to be on the receiving end of Helen's temper. Fortunately this will help you with head-ass-ectomy, I agree with you it is best to take time to figure out your thoughts. But keep watching and listening, you are finally starting to come out of your ass don't go back up in there." She said all of this with that calming voice and a bit of a sad smile.

When we reached the apartment she reached out and patted my hand. "This is probably going to be a hard experience for you, but it will be worth while. Just don't go back into denial land, keep fighting to make sense of it all. And please keep their location to yourself, for your sake and for theirs. Everything will be ok, and everything will work out. It may not seem it while you're in the thick of things but things always have a way of working themselves out. Always does Sonny." With that she got out of the car and like autopilot I drove myself back to our park.

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.

MAJOR KUDOS and APPRECIATION to Margaret (whymelucylu) and Kari (DesperatelySeekingMyRanger-MM). They both have been inspirational with bouncing ideas and being a sounding board to me! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Frank POV

Mindless loops of previous conversations running through my brain, the two conversations with Edna, the brief conversation on the phone with Juniak and the very disturbing confrontation from Helen. Taking in the tranquility of the park before anyone else is there I sit down by the pond. I take deep breaths and try to center myself like I did in the Rangers. It's been such a long time since I've done this it takes me a much longer to find my center. I couldn't imagine how much longer it would have taken me if I wasn't in mine and Pumpkin's park.

Since it has taken me such a long time to get to my center it is time for me to leave and have lunch with Joe. I know this can only be a good thing for as long as he has known me he will help guide me into sorting all of this confusion out. We met at our usual deli, The Lucky Dill New York size deli sandwiches, yum. After we get our food we settle in to enjoy. After we finish our food I give him a summary of what has happened since Pumpkin asked me to that café.

He then begins to tell me what he has observed and heard regarding Stephanie. He started "You know Frank she has had been given a hard time through the years."

"What do you mean Joe, she is always has a beautiful smile on her face. You don't smile like that while things aren't going right." I say to him.

"Damn she does put on a good front, but have you ever looked to see that her smile doesn't quite make it up to her eyes? Or that the past isn't waving heavily on her shoulders and her heart?"

"Yea, but doesn't that have to do with getting older?"

"Jesus Frank are you really that clueless with her life? Let's start from the beginning; she had that run in with Morelli in his garage when she was six. Then …"

"Wait a minute what run in? What the hell happened when she was six?" I interrupted him.

"You mean you didn't hear about how they played choo choo in the Morelli's garage?"

"WHAT THE FUCK! I'll KILL THAT BOY! He touched my little Pumpkin. Shit she was only six… WAIT why don't I know about this isn't it something that I should have been told?"

"Take a deep breath you need to stay calm we got a lot to go over and you can't react like that each time."

I take a few minutes and re-center myself like I did in the park; it doesn't take me as long this time since I just did it earlier. "Ok continue"

"Ok, moving on from the garage incident, then she broke her arm when she tried to fly off the garage."

I started to chuckle at that, even though I hated my daughter in pain. It was totally like her to try something like that. "Yea, that happened when I was at that stamp symposium. The poor thing was so shaken up by it she stayed in her room most of the time."

"Seriously Frank, Helen grounded her. The whole 'burg talked about it for months. No one could believe was grounded for the whole summer. Could you imagine a spirited kid like Stephanie having to stay inside for an entire summer? Ok moving on, garage incident, breaking her arm, then there were all of those failed extra circular classes."

He looked over and saw that I was confused. He explained "You know how Steph can't cook, nor those sewing classes. Hell Helen even put her into crocheting/knitting classes, she was 10 years old not some old bitty. Anyway, Steph never complained she just tried her damndest at these classes, they just weren't her. After all that things settled down a bit for her. But that was short lived by once again Morelli and the Tasty Pastry Incident."

I let a growl out letting my thoughts of that situation be known, but he continued without acknowledging my anger. "I think all of that numbed her a bit that is the only reason I can come up with on why she ever married Orr. What a horses ass he was, thank God she didn't let infidelity stay in their marriage and she kicked him to the curb." He laughed remember how noisily my Pumpkin got her revenge on him. "Again she numbed out by coasting along with that job as a buyer. But my spunky god-daughter never was one to be contained for long 'cause when she lost that job she got black mailed your nephew."

He took a deep breath and continued "Now she is neck deep in kidnappings, fire bombed apartments, rapist, the mob, and damn if there aren't more than a dozen cars that have been destroyed in her wake. Now I know these things aren't her fault and like I said Ranger is the person I trust with her. He has been there to pull her out of harms way each time. He's there when her car explodes and he helps her out with cars and jobs so that she's not broke. He helps instead of taking over like Morelli. Now with ALL of that said and knowing that I love you no matter what brother. Where have you been? You didn't know about the garage incident, you didn't know about those classes Helen forced on her and you only found out about the Tasty Pastry incident a few years ago. Frank you've been as numb as Stephanie or rather she gets her denial land from you. She has gone away to figure herself out and I think it is has been a VERY long time coming for you to do the same for yourself."

He's right I know he's right but how? "How do I do this Joe, I am so lost." I admit, I feel so weak maybe that's why I haven't been active in Pumpkin's life or mine.

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.

Stated previously but the sentiment is still strong:

MAJOR KUDOS and APPRECIATION to Margaret (whymelucylu) and Kari (DesperatelySeekingMyRanger-MM). They both have been inspirational with bouncing ideas and being a sounding board to me! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Frank POV

Joe patted me on the back while he said "One day at a time Frank. As cliché as that is, you need to take small steps."

He just sighed and gave me another pat then sat back in his seat "Helen may have confronted you on where Steph is, and I agree with Edna you should keep their location to yourself. However you need to talk to her about the things she said and how she said them. You also need to talk to her about the things that concerned Steph that she never told you."

He gave me a pointed stare "From what you said and from the things I've heard about her temper. Yes Frank she has a temper that she usually reserves for Steph. You were always working at the post office or now you are driving your cab and didn't see the temper. But the rest of the 'burg has heard it and trust me they talk about it that's how I know. Even on knowing that it is going to be an ugly conversation but a necessary one. After that take some time to get things straight in your head. You've got over 30 years worth of self induced sheltered life to come to make sense of, so my advice to you is just to take one day at a time."

"Yea, that's a good plan." After we said our good-byes and my promising him that I would call him again if I needed anything I went back to the park trying to re-center myself. Geez, third time in two days I've been in this park, life is going to hell in a hand basket if I've been here more times then I had been in my recliner.

Another few hours pass and I know it's getting time for Helen to start making dinner. Maybe if we talked while she was talking it would keep her calm unlike yesterday. Once I made it back into the house I heard her talking and since I didn't notice any other car out front I figured she's probably on the phone.

"You know she's not going to get married just because, she's going to need to be pushed into it, just like I had to push her into marrying that Orr boy. That child is so stubborn, she doesn't know what's good for her even when it's right in front of her unworthy face." She said on the phone. She was sitting at the table but her back was to me so she didn't know I was there or listening. I figured since she didn't know and talking so nasty about my Pumpkin I would take Edna's and Juniak's advice and listen to what she has to say.

"Well what kind of reason do you think she would need to marry?"

"Yea that's a good reason. But how do we get her to that way?"

"Ok I'll think it over and try to figure out how to make we can make that happen. It may take some research; I'll go to the library next week and research it. We have some time to plan this out she's going to be gone for six months. This will have to be timed perfectly."

"Yea he knows where she is but he wouldn't tell me… Can you believe it, what kind of husband wont tell their wife where there child is? Why me, why do I have such an ungrateful family?"

"No I agree once this plan works out she WILL have to settle down and quit that bounty hunter job. What on God's green earth makes her think she could ever do that I have no idea. Once she finds out that she is she won't go near that thug that took her from her family."

"Let me know what you come up with, I'll let you know what I find out at the library." I backed out of the kitchen and headed back to the front door, opened it then slammed it closed to let her know that I was home.

"Frank" she squealed "I didn't know you would be home at this time. I haven't seen you all day. Have you given some thought into telling where our daughter is? I can't believe you just left the house yesterday while I was trying to talk to you about it."

"I just came home to tell you I'm going to the club tonight and won't be able to eat dinner." I turned around and walked back out of my house for a second night in a row.

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.

EVILINESS thy name is Margret & Michelle…. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SCHEMING WITH ME MARGRET! (WHYMELUCYLU)


	7. Chapter 7

Frank POV

The next few days and nights go by in a blurb, I was constantly trying to come up with reasons not to be home. And when I was home Helen was either not home or she was on the phone and hung up quickly when she realized I was there. The cold war has nothing on the hostilities and frozen relationship feelings that are flowing in this house.

Through these days I have kept busy by driving my cab, spending time at the club and driving Edna and her cronies EVERYWHERE. Occasionally Edna pulls me aside and we have our chats, usually she gives me really great advice, which is really surprising for the past 10 years she's been a huge pain in my ass. I have come to look forward to her insights. Believe it or not she has a very unique way at looking at the world, not just on my on shortcomings.

The other half of my support-dynamic-duo is Juniak. He has been just as supportive as Edna. Although we he occasionally checks into my mindset he spends our time distracting the severity of my thoughts by playing pool or poker or just typical club shenanigans.

All of the heavy thinking, insightful conversation, friendly distraction and frost bite homestead made time fly by. Before I knew it my Pumpkin was calling me for our weekly check-ins.

"Hi Daddy" her voice had her usual warmth that I hadn't realized had been missing.

"How's it going Pumpkin?" I inquired.

"OH DADDY it's incredible here. We really haven't been doing much just getting the lay of the land. You won't believe all the different restaurants that are here, you name a country and there is a restaurant here that serves that food. I'm sure that if Carlos wasn't here I would be double my size when I got back. But Carlos makes sure we exercise for an hour each day. And that's on top of all the walking we have been doing. I have tortured the poor man on going to all the typical tourist traps. Can you believe he hasn't complained once, he even knew some obscure fact to each place we've been. Oh Daddy you would love the history of our country that is all around us. Next week we are going to make it to all the war memorials. I am so proud of you and Carlos for your service to our country. Making sure we live the life of freedom without realizing on how safety that men and women like you have provided at the cost of self. Thank you Daddy!"

Wow, my little girl really must be happy she hasn't stopped to take a breath through all of that. I feel so undeserving to her comments, but it just shows how amazing she truly is.

"You're welcome Pumpkin. So tell me what else do you guys have planned?" I try to focus her attention back to her.

"I'm not sure; Carlos said we will need to go shopping. I guess he has some function that we need to go to. He won't tell me about it just that it is formal. D.C. feels a lot like New York, everything requires Formal or Semi Formal attire. Carlos wants to keep buying me all of these dresses, but we came to a compromise that for ever dress he buys me; I wear it at least 10 times before he buys another dress. Unfortunately he had already bought me 5 dresses and made me agree to letting buy me a dress for this function. That man is so stubborn." She let out a happy sigh.

"Well Pumpkin it seems like your getting settled in nicely. I don't really have much to tell you. Your grandmother has made quite a few friends in your building; I take her and at least two new people around everyday. She has really settled into your apartment. I haven't heard much from your sister and her family. I will probably go over next week and see if they need anything fixed. I've been hanging out with your Uncle Joe a lot; I've been barely managing to keep him out of trouble." I tell her with a snort.

"Will you give them all my love? I miss them all so much. Don't tell Grandma but I even miss taking her to the funerals. How's Mom?" she asked

"She's fine; we've both been busy so it's like two ships passing in the night. I am sure once everyone is in their routines we will catch up more." I reassure her.

We chat for a few more minutes on the things she's seen before we hang up. I can't believe how much of a calming influence she had on me for such a short conversation. It is amazing the peace I feel knowing that she is safe and secure. My Pumpkin has always been amazing and I've just been reminded of that in this brief conversation.

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.

SO I have been HORRIBLE about responding to reviews! I AM SO SORRY! I am very humble that one you take the time to read my story and two take additional time in your life to tell me your thoughts! I WILL get a response to them all no later than tomorrow! Please accept my apology!

My dear friend Margaret, thank you for being you and supporting me through this story!

Kari, I hope I am able to capture the 'Step 'Burg Wives properly in the upcoming chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

Frank POV

After talking to my Pumpkin I realize I have been neglecting my other daughter and their family. I go over to Valerie's to see if anything needs to be fixed, usually Helen lets me know what needs to be done but since I haven't been talking to her I thought I would just drop in to visit them. Plus I haven't seen my GrandGirls and I miss them all. Ok maybe not Kloughn. It would take many decades to start to miss him, but at least he loves my daughter and their family.

I knock on the front door and walk in "Hello, Nonno is here, where are all my Bella's?" I say, waiting for the stampede of girls. My little puledra comes running up to me and gallops around me until I pick her up for a hug. "How's my little puledra doing today?"

Mary Alice asked me "What does that mean 'puledra'?" she ignores the question I asked and went straight to asking her own.

"It means 'filly' you know a female horse."

"OH Nonno… I like that, let me down so I can gallop." Her exuberance is always welcomed, she reminds me so much of my Pumpkin when she was that age. Not necessarily with the horse obsession cause my Pumpkin had her flying obsession but with her love of life.

"Ok Puledra, go have fun. I'm going to go check on your Mom." I said as I put her down and walked into the kitchen. Lisa is in her high chair with cherrios all around her while Angie is working on her homework at the kitchen table. Valerie is working on dinner.

I give Angie a kiss on her forehead as she breaks her concentration on her work. "Hello Nonno, how are you?" she asks, if Mary Alice reminds me of Pumpkin then Angie reminds me of Valerie with her mannerisms. It will be interesting to see whom little Lisa resembles.

"I am well Angie, thank you for asking. How are you today?" I respond back to her, anything less than perfect manners gets you a very crossed look from her. "I am also well Nonno, if you wouldn't mind I will get back to my homework." I have been dismissed by my oldest granddaughter.

I chuckle as I go to give Valerie a kiss to her forehead. "Hi Val, I was wondering if you needed anything fixed around the house."

"Oh Dad that would be great, I've got some things in the garage that needs to be replaced in the house. I'll show you where it all is." She answers, then tells Angie to keep and eye on her sisters.

"No Dad, I don't have that much that needs to be fixed, you were here just last month. I wanted to talk to you, without the little ears that tend to be tape recorders in the other room." She laughs.

"What would you like to talk about?" She pulls out two lawn chairs in order for us to get comfortable. There have been lots of chats with me lately. So I'm not to surprise that my eldest wants one too.

"Well I know you and Mom haven't been talking lately. I know she's really upset on why you won't tell her where Steph is when she asked you. Now I'm not taking anyone's side, but if I was in her shoes I would want to know where Mary Alice is." She explained.

"I know you would dear but there is a couple of a difference. One is that Steph is an adult, she asked me to keep this to myself and unless there is an emergency I won't break Stephanie's confidence in me. Two is that your mother never really asked, she berated Stephanie and me. Now your mother has never really talked to me like that but I've been led to believe that she does this with Stephanie quite often in her life. Is that true?"

She hangs her head "Yes Dad, but I think it's only because Steph is really stubborn and Mom just wants the best for her." She tries to reassure me.

"That may be true honey, but it is Stephanie's life I think she should be allowed to live it. She's not hurting anyone and she just wants to be happy. Shouldn't we want the same thing for her?" WOW I guess I have figure more out than I thought I did.

"But she's making the wrong decisions." She says she is more like Helen than I realized.

"That is your opinion. She is happy for you and the life you've created for yourself, I would think any kind of life that she wants to live we should be support of." I now try to reassure her.

"I don't know Dad, this is a really good life I just want her to be happy like me. So many generations couldn't have gotten it wrong. Being a house wife is a tradition, a very respectful tradition that is very deep has the value of family behind it."

"I know honey, but let her make her own choices. We are all unique for a reason; nobody will be happy living the life of another's."

"I'll think about it Dad, but you and Mom need to talk. PLEASE she won't leave me alone." She just sighed.

I chuckle at her "Ok now if you don't have anything for me to fix how about I go in there and play with my GrandGirls." I can't wait because I know two of the three will use me as their personal jungle gym. Just like Pumpkin use to.

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.

My dear friend Margaret, thank you for being you and supporting me through this story!

Kari, I hope I am able to capture the 'Step 'Burg Wives properly in the upcoming chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: Language gets a little rough in this chapter, more than an occasional word! It seems that someone has quite the potty mouth on them! If you are easily offended then so sorry but this is rated 'M'! If not then please enjoy!

* * *

Frank POV

After I played with my GrandGirls I went back to my house. Valerie was right about one thing I had to talk to Helen. Once I got my car parked in the garage I walked around to the front of the house to see if anything needed to be fixed on the house. We have lived in this house for almost 30 years. After 30 years things start to fall apart and need constant care. Hmm, could that be what's going on in my relationships? I hadn't given constant care to my family? Stuck in the void since my time at war? Well now that I am climbing myself out of that void I can start to take care of those that I love as they have cared for me for all of these years. Damn, I'm starting to feel like a woman getting in touch with my feelings. Shit obviously ignoring has put me in this situation, my wife had talked about our daughter with such distain and I hadn't known all the details of my girls as they grew up.

I walked through the front door and could hear voices. I walked quietly into the kitchen and saw only Helen, she didn't even have the phone to her ear, whomever she's talking to must be on speaker phone. She's sitting at the table with an almost empty fifth on the table. I started listening to the conversation and couldn't believe what I was hearing even though I couldn't make out everyone's voices over speakerphone I knew my wife's voice.

I walked back outside and decided to call Tank. He's been such a help since Pumpkin gave me my smart phone. Why in the hell did they call it a smart phone? Is it cause once you figure out how to work it you feel smarter? Tank has been really helpful on figuring all the ins and outs of the phone. He even talked me into upgrading my home phone. And since it had speakerphone I thought Helen would enjoy being able to talk with out having to hold the phone.

"Rangeman" He gives the typical military greeting.

"Hey Tank its Frank do you have a moment?" I inquired

"Yo?" For such a smart man, after all he taught me smart phone, he uses such a small vocabulary.

"You know that phone system you put in at the house?'

"Yea?" again with the one word answer/question.

"Can it record?"

"Sure."

"Can you hit record for me now?"

"Sure, do you want the whole conversation?" a full sentence, I would give him shit for it if it wasn't for the fact that I want to get back inside and find out what's going on.

"Can you do that?" I ask him.

"Yes, since the line goes through Rangeman it will even record from the beginning of the conversation."

"Thanks! I'll stop by later to pick up the recording."

He just hung up the phone; I'll take that as his agreement to me stopping by. I walk back into the house and listen to the remaining of the conversation. I notice that Helen has finished her booze.

"So how are we going to do this?" voice 1 says.

"It's simple we just have to get that ungrateful daughter of mine some of this stuff I found on the internet and in a few days we bring her to your uncles house where the stage will be set for her to get under control." Answered Helen.

What in the hell are they going to give my Pumpkin. They must have talked about it already, it's a good thing Tank was recording all of the conversation. I want to confront Helen now about that "ungrateful" and "under control" comments but a voice in my head tells me to 'give them enough rope to hang themselves'. Damn, that voice kind of sounds like Edna.

"You know we have enough time to work out the details. For now let's just start getting the stuff from the internet." voice 2 says.

"How are we going to buy it? I can't use my cards, Frank may be ignorant but he isn't stupid he will question me on my purchase." Gee thanks Helen for the vote of confidence.

"Oh that's not a problem I will use the money from work, no one will suspect." voice 3 says.

"Ok let us know when it comes in and we will start working on phase 2" my conspiring wife says.

"Alright I'ms getting hungry it's time to go." voice 2 says.

They all say goodbye at the same time. My wife disconnects the call and goes back to the pantry for her tippling bottle. Hell it's another fifth of Jack, she doesn't even go to get a glass, and she just pulls it up to her lips and chugs a quarter of the bottle. I know I have to confront her, but her drinking isn't going to help matters at all.

She walks out of the pantry and sees me standing there, with the liquid courage coursing through her veins "It's about time you're here. Are you done with all of your nonsense? Are you going to step up and be my husband and tell me where our daughter is?" She puts her hands on her hips and tries to give me an intimidating stare. It would have worked if I hadn't already faced many enemies and their faces weren't intimidating they just wanted to kill me, plain and simple my death was all they wanted. I didn't give into them and I'm not about to give into her after what I just heard. It's time to go to battle.

"No" I said with a calm authoritative voice.

She shrieks and starts to wave her hands "What do you mean 'NO', what has gotten into you? You have never told me no before; you've never taken time or care into our daughters. I raised them; I took care of all of their absurdities. Well really it was just that daughter of yours that I had to take care of. My Valerie has always been an angel." She just lets a venomous smile appear on her cruel face. It is like I am seeing her for the first time. This isn't the kind, understanding wife I have always thought she was, this is the real Helen. The one that Juniak and Edna tried warning me about.

"I love both our daughters and in one aspect you are correct, I haven't been there for them as I should have but that is going to change as of this moment. And you are deluding your self Helen, Valerie is no angel. But that doesn't matter because she's our daughter." She just lets out a snort.

"No this is how's going to be, you are going to sit in your god damn recliner like you have for the past 30 some odd years. With your head stuck up your fucking ass minding your own god damn business. I will take care of the problems of that despicable daughter of YOURS once and for all. You don't have to worry about lifting a fucking finger like always cause this time I have help." She takes another swig of booze which finishes the bottle.

I just raise my eyebrow at her, hoping she will continue to spew verbal guts.

She walks back into the pantry and grabs another bottle.

"Fuck this feels good not having to hide behind that persona that YOU have always expected of me. I'm done with having to play the dutiful wife to you. YOU have pushed me to this by being unreasonable and not telling me what I want to know. Why ME, why did I have to be saddled with the likes of you and your daughter? GOD I can't believe I had that wretched child in me for 9 fucking months, I had to go through the pain of giving birth to her, raise her to make it look like I actually loved that monstrosity, just like I had to pretend to fucking give a damn about you. Now go sit your fucking fat ass on that god damn recliner like a good little boy and let me deal with your precious fucking pumpkin."

I take a deep breath, it's amazing the calm you feel in battle.

"And who do you have helping you Helen?" I ask.

Again with the venomous smile, "You and those thugs think that the sun shines out of her narrow little ass, but let me tell you there are plenty of people who see her for the scum she is. The people who have to deal with her day in and day out are tired of her thinking she is better than everyone else. Those that she 'works' with should get rewards for putting up with her foolishness. Ha like her being a bounty hunter is any kind of job for her to work at, she's just as useless at doing that as she has been in all of her other so called jobs. She'll never be good at anything but Joe, oh that boy's heart is bigger than what they say he's hung with, he still wants to make her a respectful 'burg wife. He's willing to put in the time and effort to train her. So never you mind on whom is helping just know that I've got everything taken care of like normal. The only thing you can fucking do to help is to tell me where that cunt is."

"Now that you've said your peace, I will say mine. I'm done. You are never going to know where Stephanie is, you don't deserve to know. I've might have been neglectful to their emotional needs through the years but I have always loved our daughters, like I've said that ends now. I have listen to you spill your hatred over our daughter. No wonder why she left, have you always been this horrid towards Stephanie? I just have to wonder why Stephanie, what did she ever do to you? Never mind I guess your narrow minded self absorbed egomaniacal existence is unable to see the wonderful soul that is in front of you. Unless that is the issue, your evil soul can't stand that there is such pure soul out there in the world. Whatever the case is I'm done and by extension so is Stephanie. I will not allow her to be hurt by YOU! I will not live in a home that houses such a despicable person that is you. I need to leave right now before I stoop to your level."

* * *

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE BONDS OFFICE (narrative pov):

Tank slams the door open on the Bonds office with such force it was only hanging on with one hinge. He's presence is so consuming he fills up the whole door way and set his hard stare on those in the office. Connie and Lula gasp as they turn around with their mouths full of chicken from cluck-in-a-bucket. Connie starts choking and Vinnie comes running out of his office pulling his pants up while Joyce can be seen in a sheep's costume tied to Vinnie's desk to find out what all the noise is.

Lula is so excited to see that her 'Tankie' is there with such force he must be there to be with her. Because what man wouldn't want all of her. There was so much of her to go around. If Tank was there for her, that would mean she is a step closer to all of her dreams coming true, Ranger. She lets out a sigh, she can just see the future Tankie tells Ranger how skilled she is in the bedroom and he will dump that skinny white ass for a real woman. There is nothing to that bitch; he will break her in half, now a big beautiful woman like Lula is can more than handle the Cuban Sex God. Tankie will just let her go, because he will realize that he is only second best and what Ranger wants Ranger gets. She jumps out of her chair and runs over to Tank with her arms open.

He walks into the office and when Lula gets into his arms length, he grabs her by the arm and throws her onto the floor. And barks his orders "SIT, ALL OF YOU" no one argues with what he says, they all sit down, Connie at her desk, Vinnie on he couch, Lula stays on the floor and Joyce, well she tries to sit but seeing as she's tied up she does the best she can.

After he walks into the office the doorway is now filled with the core team of Rangeman, plus those that are friends of Stephanie's. The fill into the room single file, Lester, Bobby, Ram, Cal, Hal, Manny, Zero, Vince, Junior, Brett, Binky, Woody and last but not least Hector, they surround the walls, window and doorways blocking anyone's possible retreat. Tank stands in the middle of the office with his arms crossed against his chest.

"WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW IS THAT MR. PLUM HAS UPGRADED HIS PHONE SYSTEM. HE HAD RANGEMAN DO IT, WE'VE HEARD THE CONVERSATION GOING FROM THIS OFFICE TO HIS HOME." he heard the conspirators gasp.

"WE KNOW THAT TWO OF YOU IN THIS OFFICE HAVE BETRAYED THE TRUST AND LOVE THAT STEPHANIE HAS PUT IN YOU. YOU SHOULD NO BETTER THAN TO FUCK WITH RANGEMAN. AND BELIEVE ME SHE IS RANGEMAN THROUGH AND THROUGH, THE TWO OF YOU ARE NOTHING. IF YOU EVEN WANT TO HAVE A SLIVER OF A CHANCE TO MAKE IT THROUGH THIS YOU WILL TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW AND YOU'LL TELL US NOW!"

* * *

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.

Margaret, I hope this is a long enough chapter for you! MUHAHAHAHA! And I was able to convey everything we have schemed!


	10. Chapter 10

Frank POV

I am standing at Juniak's front door; I have no idea how I got here. I knock then sit down on my usual seat on his front porch and close my eyes. I am just replaying the spitefulness that spewed out of my wife. I don't know what is more shocking, that she is THIS horrible or that I have been THAT negligent not to have noticed. As I'm always lost in thought these days I don't notice that I'm being watched until someone clears their throat.

I open one eye, expecting to see Juniak and I have a smart ass comment at the ready for him but the words are stalled when I see a familiar beautiful woman standing there.

"Well Frankie this is a very odd place to decide to nap." She says to me. I get up to give her a hug.

"Xandy, what are you doing here? It is _very_ good to see you again." After I hug her, I ruffle her hair like I use to do when we were kids.

"Geez Frank aren't we to old for that" She scolded me with a smile on her face while she fixed her hair. "I decided I needed a vacation and sometime to unwind. Two of my friends are getting married next weekend in Connecticut so I thought since this is about half way there I would stop and spend some time with my dear sweet brother and his crazy life. How are you Frank?" She asks in her professional persona.

"Shit I don't know." I say and sit back into my seat. I close my eyes again searching for that calm I use to have in spades.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" again the therapist in her can't help but come out.

Joe's little sister has always been compassionate and caring when we were little kids. Alexandra 'Xandy' Juniak has a way about her that lets you know you can talk about her about any and everything. I guess that what makes her a good psychologist. Joe is always telling me about his sisters accomplishments. But I haven't seen her in about 15 years, and damn have the years been good to her.

"Not right now, maybe later after you tell me what's been going on in your life." I tell her.

"Ha! Like my brother hasn't told you already. I'm working down at Walter Reed in D.C. helping the soldiers reacclimate back to civilian life. I'm sure you remember how hard it can be." She tells me.

"I was lucky Xandy, I had to concentrate on my new family. I didn't have the time to worry about not being a soldier anymore. I had to get a job so that I could support the daughter I never met and the wife I married moments before shipping out." I explain.

"Frank I understand." She pats my hand. We sit there in silence for a few moments.

"So tell me about this wedding." I ask her, just wanting to gloss over the horribleness of the day and get lost in this long lost friend.

"Ah, this is a love story for the ages. It started out 30 years ago when a society girl gets pregnant at the age of 16. Instead of getting married like their families wanted, the girl runs away to raise her daughter how she wanted to without the pressures from said society and parents. When her incredibly smart and driven daughter is 16 the mother has to go back to her parents requesting financial help so that she can send her daughter to a private high school so that eventually her daughter can get into Harvard. This brings mother and daughter back into the society and her parents' way of life." She speaks softly like she is reading this to a child at bedtime.

"Now this very bright teenager has been raised in a shelter kooky little town and by a very quirky mother. When she attends this private school she is a bit out of her element. But have no fear she quickly learns to adapt and make the experience her own. During the same time there was a boy that was raised deep in said society. He was raised to be an heir not a son, that money and power will get you everything. His world is turn upside down when this innocent intelligent beauty is not impressed by him. He has no idea on how to handle the feelings that this girl brings up in him. So he results to 3rd grade tactics to make his feelings known, calls her names and antagonizes her to gain her attention. Through the school year there has been a first boyfriend for the girl and series of a lot of short term girlfriends for the boy. But the stars aligned and over a 24 hour period the boyfriend of the girl and the girlfriend of the boy break up with our hero/heroine. This leaves the teenagers sitting alone on a piano bench at a party having their first real conversation. Unable to believe his luck and her kindness to him the boy slowly moves to kiss the girl. And kiss her he did, unfortunately for our innocent girl she was confused by the feelings this boy caused in her and she left the kiss, room and him crying."

"Confusion is an understatement to this budding couple. The next day at school they get assigned to a group assignment. After a long talk, where the girl explained she hadn't wallowed over the boyfriend and the boy deciding he needed a break from the type of girls he dated they forged a very tentative friendship. This naïve girl wasn't ready to give up on the ex-boyfriend so when he comes to the school hoping to woo her she takes him back. The boy however decides to get a part time job so that he can buy on his own tickets to a concert that he thought she would like. His hope to have a date with her is crushed when he sees her kissing the ex-boyfriend. This leads to the spiraling self destruction path he fell down on. After one stunt to many the boy's parents had enough and sent him to military school the night of the school play where he played Romeo and the girl played Juliet."

"Now you would think that this would be the end of this fairy tale but it isn't, it seems that this was what both needed, time to grow up and discover who they wanted to be. The girl went on to be valedictorian from the private school and decided to attend Yale instead of Harvard so that she could be closer to her mom. The boy graduated valedictorian from military school and went on to attend West Point. After the years progressed they each had their own success and failures both professionally and personally. Finally when the fates decided they were at the right place in their lives and brought the couple back together when she was give a writing assignment from her job at the New York Times to cover the current returning soldiers from the Middle East. Thus bring her back into boys' world where he was the commanding officer of the soldiers. It didn't take the couple any time for them to become a real couple and only a mere six months for the couple to become engage and have the wedding of her dreams at the inn that her mother owns back in that kooky little town she was raised in."

What a tale she has woven, it does seem like fiction when she tells it to me in her calming voice.

"So how do you know this young fated couple?" I ask her, wanting her to continue in this escape from my reality.

"Oh, I've met Tristan through the years helping his soldiers become civilian; we have become working friends during that time. I was there working at the hospital the day they found each other again. I have become very good friends with Rory, she is incredible and has him totally smitten." She explained.

* * *

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.

OK the love story that Xandy told Frank is not mine! It belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino and I have taken a slight A/U twist to it… sigh

I have decided that I am going to pull Sentinel of My Heart with in the next month and re-write it. In the mean time I will continue to work on this story arc and post on it on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday until it is finished. I have also started a new story called Self Pity which I will post on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I hope y'all enjoy both! I am sorry if I haven't responded to the reviews that have been written. I wanted to get some chapters under my belt on both these stories so that I can keep to my posting schedule through the holidays. I WILL respond to each review soon! Because of my gratitude to each of you that have taken the time to read, review, favorite and follow that I am trying to be more consistent on posting! THANK YOU ONE AND ALL!

As always thank you Margaret, aka whymelucylu for being there as my cheerleader while I write!


	11. Chapter 11

Frank POV

She lets me sit there in a reality way from my own reality until she decides I've had enough time.

"Ok Frank, you know I talk to my brother so I know some of what's been going on. Do you want to tell me about it or will I have to ask question upon question until you just tell me what I want to know." She gives me a knowing smile that told me I had no choice I was going to tell her what she wants to know.

"Are you sure you work the transition into civilian life and not with the integration portion of the military?" I ask her.

"Ok so how much do you know?" I figure she would give me a starting off point.

"You are finally coming out of your own self sustained reality and are in the shock of your life by the current state of affairs of your life. Mainly how unhappy your youngest daughter has been treated and is currently off with Ranger Mañoso to an undisclosed location for the next six months. However your daughter's location isn't undisclosed to you, you have full knowledge of where she is and why and it is this information that your wife wants. You have been counseled by not only your best friend but by your mother-in-law not to give this information to her, this going against your own nature in not keeping things from your partner." She tells me.

"Yea that about summed things up until today today has been mostly a shit day. First I get to talk to Pumpkin and she is settling in well with Ranger. Then I got to spend some time with my GrandGirls, but not without a lecture from my oldest daughter. Finally deciding to have a chat with said partner, however I walk into her on speaker phone with two other people talking about something they found on the internet and are buying off the internet for what I am assuming they want Pumpkin to take then they are going to ship her off to one of their uncles' house. Luckily a fella that works for Ranger talked me into upgrading our phone system, so I had him record their conversation. Once she got off the phone I she finished a bottle of booze and worked on the next one, where she unleashed her true evil self on me. One that I've been told our daughter has been subjected to many times. I had to leave before I did something to her. Now I don't know what to do or where to go. Some how by the grace of God, I drove myself here and that same grace is now talking to me about all this fucked up shit." I gave her a grim smile, I feel kind of relief spread through me as I vented out the bad juju.

"Damn that is one helluva day. I've got to tell you Frank that both as your friend and as a psychologist there might be more going on then you realize. I think you have shut down a part of you that tied into being a soldier. You have been unobservant in your life and those around you for years. I think it's being woken up inside of you due the very hazardous and hostile living conditions. Quite honestly I am very worried about you. Professionally I would ask that you remove yourself from that environment and as your friend I will offer going with me up to the wedding. Now to some this may seem like I am taking you from one stressful situation and putting you into and unknown stressful situation. But I think a break from the day in day out reminders that are all around you here in Trenton may help bring about a balance within yourself. Now you don't have to decide right now. But I am going to insist you stay her tonight, I cannot and will not allow you to go back to that house."

"Ok, I'll stay here tonight." I automatically respond, not thinking or feeling one way or another about what she just said and suggested.

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.

OK the love story that Xandy told Frank is not mine! It belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino and I have taken a slight A/U twist to it… sigh

I have decided that I am going to pull Sentinel of My Heart with in the next month and re-write it. In the mean time I will continue to work on this story arc and post on it on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday until it is finished. I have also started a new story called Self Pity which I will post on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I hope y'all enjoy both! I am sorry if I haven't responded to the reviews that have been written. I wanted to get some chapters under my belt on both these stories so that I can keep to my posting schedule through the holidays. I WILL respond to each review soon! Because of my gratitude to each of you that have taken the time to read, review, favorite and follow that I am trying to be more consistent on posting! THANK YOU ONE AND ALL!

As always thank you Margaret, aka whymelucylu for being there as my cheerleader while I write!


	12. Chapter 12

Ranger POV

I get a call on our secure smart phone. Calls were not suppose to be incoming on this phone, outgoing only. Something has happened and since the only two people with this number is Tank and Babe's Dad. I looked at the caller ID, 305 is the area code. That's Miami's area code. It must be Tank calling, he is using one of secure phones routed through Rangeman Miami.

"Yo" I answer.

"Got a situation and it involves lil girl." He tells me.

"Hold" I go get Steph from the living room. She's curled up on the couch reading through one of the pamphlets we got received when I made a sizeable donation to the Trust for The National Mall. She doesn't know it but I already have VIP tickets to the Ball on the Mall for us to attend. It was the reason I bought her the dress. She is concentrating on the statistical information page that her eye brows are furrowed and she is clueless that I am standing there watching her. Although she reaches up and strokes the back of her neck. She may not be consciously aware I'm there but she always has her spidey sense attuned to me.

"Babe" I said trying to get her attention.

She jumped, "Geez, make some noise will ya." She laughed.

"Babe" I raised my eye brow at her.

"Yea yea yea, I know 'be aware'" she giggled.

"Tanks on the phone he says there's something going on back in Trenton." I tell her.

I put the phone on speaker. "Report" I command.

"A few days ago I checked in on the Plum's but Mr. Plum was the only one there it seems Mrs. Plum was out. While we talked I helped Frank out with his cell phone and we discussed how and upgrade to his current home phone could help out Mrs. Plum. I called Hector over and we got the house set up with that new system that he's been wanting to test out. I figured it wouldn't hurt to test with lil girls' family." He pauses, which is like a deep sigh if it were anyone else.

"Yesterday Frank called me asking if the new system can record a current conversation. I told him it could; he asked that I would record it. I have to tell you it was a very disturbing conversation. It was with three people and only two of the voices have been identified. First was Mrs. Plum, the second voice was Connie. Hector is currently working on who the third person is. I really hate to be the one to tell you that they were coming up with a plan against you lil girl." I'm shocked I knew her mother wanted her to settle down. I didn't realize that she is conspiring against her. And with Connie, there must be a connection there that we didn't know about. I look over at her and she's just shaking her head, like she's trying to understand what's going on.

"Tank, thank you for helping Daddy is there any way we can get a copy of the recording?" she asks him.

"No problem, I'll get it down to you guys." I gathered her hand into mine.

"Guys, there's more" Tank continues "with what I heard on the recording I got pissed. The guys heard me when I went down to the gym to work out. Later Brown and Santos cornered me into why I was so ticked off. I brought them and the Bomber Team in they all listened to the recording. On one hand Hector should be proud because the software worked. It recorded the whole conversation, not just the point I hit record. But on the other hand after we heard the conversation the team decided we couldn't do anything about the disloyalty of Mrs. Plum so we thought we should Connie a show of force. We stormed the bond office hoping we could rattle her with who the third voice was. She didn't even blink she told us to go fuck ourselves. She gathered her belongings and left the office. I had Hal and Cal follow her. They reported that she went to her apartment and never left, we still got a team watching her but we don't know anything yet. Manny teamed up with Hector to see what they can analyze from the recording. Again we don't know anything yet. I'll keep you updated."

"Let us know as soon as you have anything." I told him then hung up the phone.

Babe shook her head at me and mumbled something about phone manners. Then she looked me in the eyes.

"I don't know what's going on, why are my Mom and Connie and someone else planning something about me? Oh god and Daddy heard all of this. Can we check up on him?"

"Sure Babe." I picked up the phone and called her dad and put the call on speaker again.

"Hi Pumpkin, everything ok?" he asked.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing Daddy." She answered. "We just talked to Tank, you had him record Mom's phone conversation yesterday?" she asked.

"Yea, I haven't gotten the recording yet but I did have a chat with your mother, gotta say it was an eye opening chat." He said.

"Are you ok Daddy?" she is always concerned with others first.

"Yes Pumpkin, after I had the chat with your mother, I went to Uncle Joe's. I thought I would be able to talk things over with him but he wasn't there. Although his sister was, do you remember mention of Xandy?" he inquired.

"Yea, Uncle Joe adores her. He is always telling me stories about the hi-jinks you three would get into and how proud of her he is. Didn't she leave Trenton to go to college, but never really returned? She's let her career take her other places?"

"Yes, that's her; she was always with Joe and I trying to talk some reason into some of our more risky moments. She has always been our voice of reason. Now she's a therapist working in your neck of the woods in D.C. Well since Joe wasn't here I kind of unloaded on her. I've gotta say some of the things we talked about were enlighten. She thinks I've been dealing with PTSD since my time in the military." He stated plainly.

"Oh Daddy" I see the tears form in her eyes but she's holding herself together. I gather her up into my arms and sit her on my lap.

"No worries, we got a game plan in order to fix me right up in no time. Have no fear Pumpkin, Daddy will always be here." He reassures her.

"Daddy" she squeaks out.

"Shh, it's ok and everything will get better. I promise you Pumpkin. Now I'm going to be going up north for a bit. We are going to drive up to a friend of Xandy's wedding. We are going to take some time and do a bit of one on one therapy. Once we both feel like I am ready to come back I will face the your Mother and the 'Burgites. Now I will keep this phone you gave me so we can keep up with our chats. I like them, I get to talk to you more than when you were here. Now that you got me talking we just have to make sure that we keep it up no matter where you are." He tells her.

"Oh Daddy, you can count on it. Now please be safe and take care of yourself. You're the only Daddy I've got. I might not tell you enough but I love you and I am proud to be your daughter." The tears are just rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you to and you are an incredible daughter and you make me VERY proud to be your father. Now I got to get going and get ready for our trip. I will call along the way and tell you when we've stopped so you don't worry. Now you let that man of yours take care of you, you here you deserve only the best and to be happy and I think he's it for you."

"I will, bye Daddy"

"Bye Pumpkin"

I just hold her as she lets out all the worry about her father. He is an amazing man to have been dealing with PTSD all these years, I can see where my Babe gets her strength from. I just hold her a little tighter appreciating her being in my life. After what seems like a few hours she finally speaks.

"I need to do some research on PTSD. I feel like I know just the basics about it, and if Daddy has been dealing with it all these years, I need to know more just so that I am able to help him." She says as she gets up to get the computer to do her research.

* * *

A/N 1: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) is real for many people out there, not just veterans'. Here are a few websites for more information . / and ?gclid=CMWzx4OrtrYCFQ3qnAod9CoA4w

A/N 2: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.

I have been gone for a bit, but I am back now and hopefully the Muse & Time Gods allow me to finish this and the remaining of my stories. I will one make this one promise, I WILL FINISH ALL MY STORIES! It may take time and some patience from y'all but I will finish! Thank you one and all that sent me emails supporting me to continue writing! And most of all I owe Margaret, aka whymelucylu a huge thank you and apology for my absence!


	13. Chapter 13

Ranger POV

Once my lap is filled again and she has her lap filled. Of course I think mine is better because I have my Babe in my lap. She just has her lap top in hers.

"It says here that PTSD is a type of anxiety disorder, it can occur after you've seen or experienced a traumatic event that involved the threat of injury or death.A.D.A.M. That the symptoms fall into three categories; 1) "Reliving" the event, which disturbs day-to-day activity; 2) Avoidance and 3) Arousal. Oh I don't want to think about Daddy getting aroused." I just shake my head at that last comment.

"Oh wait it isn't what I thought arousal was it is broken out further into more defined sub categories; difficulty concentrating, startling easily, having an exaggerated response to things that startle you, feeling more aware (hyper vigilance), feeling irritable or having outbursts of anger and having trouble falling or staying asleep. I wonder if that was how he was when he first got back from the being in the service. I really don't think Daddy is that way now. Oh god I hope he isn't reliving anything, shit let me look into that."

She is quiet for about 20 minutes while I caress her arm and back as she is absorbing all the information. She there is a stead stream of tears down her eye, she is barely keeping it together. I can tell that the only reason she hasn't complete broken down is so that she understand what her father is going through. Her stubbornness mixed with her curiosity is what giving her strength right now.

She whispered "Oh Daddy" Then she looks up to me "Under the reliving category it broke it out further; flashback episodes, where the event seems to be happening again and again, repeated upsetting memories of the event, repeated nightmares of the event, strong, uncomfortable reactions to situations that remind you of the event. But the one that really has me worried is the avoidance, I think that is how Daddy has been coping listen to this; emotional "numbing," or feeling as though you don't care about anything, feeling detached, being unable to remember important aspects of the trauma, having a lack of interest in normal activities, showing less of your moods, avoiding places, people, or thoughts that remind you of the event, feeling like you have no future. I can't imagine what Daddy has been through and I know he's not the only one. What about you, the things you have seen have had to do. Oh Carlos" She just held onto me a cried. Big sobs shook through her body with tears and snot soaking my shirt. My Babe feels the pain of others down to her marrow.

She finally calmed down, but with the emotional exhaustion she fell asleep quickly. I carried her to our bedroom and put her to bed. Knowing that she needs me close I got into bed with her and just held her through out the night. She woke a few times and began to cry some more. During the times she slept I knew that as much as she feels for others she has to help them. So I devised a plan, one I know that she is more than capable of excelling at.

* * *

A/N 1: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) is real for many people out there, not just veterans'. Here are a few websites for more information . and ?gclid=CMWzx4OrtrYCFQ3qnAod9CoA4w

A/N 2: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.

I know this wasn't a long chapter, but it was a hard chapter to write with the seriousness of PTSD. I hope to get another chapter tomorrow, but don't make that a promise. My only promise is that I will finish this story.

Thank you to everyone that is supporting me while I write this; those of you who have read my story, those of you who have reviewed and Margaret for keeping that damn Bic lighter lit under my ass!


	14. Chapter 14

Ranger POV

The next morning, I woke early did my morning ritual; bathroom, sit ups and push ups. After I got changed I made my way to the kitchen to make my Babe a full breakfast. I know she has to be hungry with what the kind of day she had yesterday. It sapped all of her energy and if she is going to take my plan and help me implement it then she will need all of her energy. Well maybe not all of it, I am sure I can find a way to divert some of that for our own needs.

After getting breakfast ready and taking it up to her. My Babe deserves the best of everything life has to give and one of those small things is breakfast in bed. Setting the tray down on the night stand I started to waft the coffee vapors over to her hoping that maybe the scent would wake her. She started to move, but only to snuggle further down into the bed. Oh she does love her sleep and as much as she is justified in sleeping in I need her up at at'em.

I decided to use my wizard magic as she calls it and get her going for the day. Fortunately for both of us it gets us both going and relaxes both of us. Since she's relax and eating her breakfast I approach her with my idea.

"Babe, I know everything seems overwhelming with what's going on with your Dad and all that you researched yesterday."

She snorts, "Yea, that is a mild understatement."

"I had an idea that may help your Dad in the long run but in the mean time it could help a lot more people out there that are suffering." She tries to raise her eye brow; she's just so cute when she does that. Realizing it didn't work she motions with her hands to keep talking.

"I have quite a few connections in the government and thought with those point of contacts we might be able to help others."

I let that hang for a few moments while she digests not only what I said but also her last bite of breakfast. I see the realization in her eyes of what I'm talking about.

"You mean like a charity?" she asks.

"No, charity won't work at least with any military members we try to help. It might with any civilians but most of the military especially the guys are too proud they won't want that label of charity attached to them. We will have to find away to offer help without it seeming like a hand out." I explain.

She thinks for a moment then asks "So how do we do this?"

"Where do you think the help is needed?" I know better than to ask a question with a question but I want this to be her deal and in order to do that she's going to have come up with the vision statement.

She doesn't answer but gathers our dishes and takes them to the sink. She is silent while she does the dishes and cleans up the kitchen, but I can see her mind turning over my idea and question in her mind. Once that is complete she goes to the bathroom and I hear the water turn on. I know she is thinking, it's like she's working on one of her searches and she is using her brilliant brain to come up with how things will go together. I have seen this enough to know to leave her alone until she comes up with a solution. So I head to the office and work on my own ideas and paperwork. The day goes by when I search her out, I find her on our bed in her 'thinking' position with a pen and notebook sitting next to her. I hate to interrupt her but I know her beast will let itself be known soon and I'd like to cut it off at the pass.

"Babe" she looks up at me.

"Lunch" as soon as I ask I hear the loud agreement of my idea that her stomach let out.

"Sure, what are you making me?" I just give her my wolf grin then leave the room. I know she's following me for a couple of reasons. One they say the way to a mans heart is through his stomach, but the same can be said for my Babe. And two, I gave her what she calls my panty dropping smile; she really shouldn't give so much information to the enemy.

I start putting together some turkey wraps, while I hand her some fruit and veggies to prepare. After everything has been prepared I asked her about her notebook.

"Just some random thoughts I had to get down on paper. Do you want to see?" she asks.

"Of coarse Babe, I'm always interested in how your mind works." I tell her.

In big words across the front of the notebook are 'Half Way There' I flip the page and notice lots of different sayings crossed out but down at the bottom there is one that seems to connect it all together 'We are there when you are trying to make you way back from your own hell.' I am so fucking proud of her; she gets what I was trying to tell her about the pride in military especially when dealing with PTSD. I gather her up into my arms. "Babe I'm so proud of you."

We spend the next couple of days coming up with how this will work. If I wasn't already in love with this woman before I would be now. Her beauty is radiating from with in her because of her caring and loving heart. But seeing it combine with her sharp wit and business know how I realize I am unworthy of her but dios, she amazes me.

* * *

A/N 1: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) is real for many people out there, not just veterans'. Here are a few websites for more information . and ?gclid=CMWzx4OrtrYCFQ3qnAod9CoA4w

A/N 2: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.

Thank you to everyone that is supporting me while I write this; those of you who have read my story, those of you who have reviewed and Margaret for keeping that damn Bic lighter lit under my ass!


	15. Chapter 15

Xandy POV

Frank Plum, wow does that bring up all sorts of feelings from my past. But he needs me to put that away. He needs me now as he needed me back then, but this time I am able to actually help him. I have many regrets; one of the main ones is not being there for Frank when he got back from the war. That I wasn't the one he turned to for support that he went to that horrible woman that he married.

Oh that Helen Mazur, she knew how to work him. She knew how to use her self to land him. She should have been the one in the military she had such tactics and executed her schemes with military precision. Instead of artillery she had guilt, instead of infantry she had her body and instead of the hydrogen bomb she had a baby in her womb. She knew what she was doing to trap him and seeing what that did to him after all of those years I am ready to put the smack down on that bitch. Yea I know I should be more in control of my feelings but you can take the girl out of Jersey but you can not take the Jersey out of the girl.

His blue eyes are starting to sparkle again; they haven't the past month and half. But I see the twinkle; I see the life hiding behind the confusion and the pain. The more I see him the harder it is to control my feelings from coming back. I loved him while we were growing up, and he let me hang around him and my brother Joey. He was my hero, sticking up for me no matter who it was even against said brother. I idealized him up until we were teenagers, then I fell in love with him. My mother told me it was just puppy love, just a crush, but I felt like my whole world existed just to be near him. He had this aurora about him that exuded confidence and fun. He would do anything for someone he loved, and in his own way he loved me. Unfortunately I was never sure if it was the same way I loved him. I caught him a few times staring at me and I could swear that he wanted to kiss me. Especially when we were by ourselves, but those moments were always rare due to my dear brother.

But then they left for the basic training, I noticed a harder edge to Frank then I did to Joey before they left for the war. At the time I just figured that was part of the training they had to go through. Now after this time with Frank I know that was the beginning of his PTSD. He had to change himself to his core in order to carry out what was necessary. He couldn't have that joie de vivre personality and be a trained killer.

The spark was defiantly gone when he got back from the war. He was no longer the Frank from our youth. He went through the motions of life but never had the joy of it. It saddened me. When I tried to reach out towards him, he would give me a hug then make an excuse that he had to be somewhere else. I found out from Joey a month later that he had met Helen at a bar and was hanging around her a lot. From the way Joey talked about her, I don't think he liked her very much he said that she seemed like an uppity bitch but didn't seem to have those uppity morals when the lights went out. He said they hooked up on that first night. I was crushed, the man of my dreams was no longer the same man and he was trying to work his problems out through Helen's body.

I decided that I had to reach out to Frank one more time, and really make him listen to me. Oh it wasn't a pleasant talk, he had scared the crap out of me with the cold look in his eyes as I tried to get him to talk about his experiences hoping that if he could share it would leave some of the burden he seem to be feeling. Finally after spending most of the night, fighting and talking on the swing set we played on as kids he seemed to relax for a bit. I thought we were making headway through his ordeal. But the next day changed all that, Helen Fuckin' Mazur came at me, she told me that I needed to stay away from Frank, that she was pregnant and they were going to get married and it wouldn't be right for 'HER HUSBAND' to be seen with a kid like me.

My heart shattered a week later when they were married. I tried to talk to Frank again before they did marry but he told me that it was best if we didn't hang around each other one on one. He said it wouldn't be proper, I knew that was Helen talking. God only knew that Frank didn't give a rat's ass if something was proper if he was helping or talking to a friend. The friendship mattered more than appearances, but he said it was for the good of his family, that he had to put them first. I couldn't stand to be near them, to have the chance at seeing their happy family so I went away to college. That one night on the swing set was a major reason why I went into psychiatry, and focused on the military. It was that change in him that forever made me want to help others retain some essences of themselves from their inner demons.

A/N 1: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) is real for many people out there, not just veterans'. Here are a few websites for more information . and ?gclid=CMWzx4OrtrYCFQ3qnAod9CoA4w

A/N 2: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.


End file.
